dracanissfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonborn
Back to Races Description Dragonborn are essentially humanoid dragons, though they don't gain power as they age, and in fact will eventually die of old age like most other races. Dragonborn control the largest kingdom in the land, the Akhrosian Empire, and are responsible for most of the best and well known institutes, such as the Adventurer's Guild, The Archive, the Arena, and many others, all located in the largest city in the world, Akhrosia's capital city Dracovar, which covers an entire mountain valley pass 900 miles long and 130 miles wide, as well as vast areas on both sides of the pass. Physical Traits Age Adulthood - 20 Middle Aged - 60 Old - 90 Life Expectancy - 120 Height 5'10" -- 6'10" / 6'4" Weight 150 - 220 / 180 Scales Come in any color you can think of. While they often have a differently colored "underside", actual patterns are usually only the stripes or flecks variety. Eyes Again, they are in the full spectrum of color, and are notably slitted. Features A variety of features may be present or absent, including, but not limited to, horns, spines, crests, and spikes. Most notable are the presence/absence of tails and wings, which, for Npc's/"normal people" (players that simply want to roll or wish to roleplay an everyday person), require a 30 and 80 on d% rolls respectively. Players can choose to have these traits automatically, however, if they so choose. Culture/History It was long ago in the ancient age of the Dragoon war that the first dragonborn appeared, some say by natural dragon evolution, some by dragoon rituals gone wrong (or right, depending on your view), and still others that they are nothing more than the half-breed results of rampant dragon-humanoid pairings more common at the time due to dwindling dragon numbers caused by the war. In any case, they are now almost as common as humans, and definitely moreso on the eastern side of the Kurik Mountains. Dragonborn most often give praise to the draconic pantheon of gods, usually the triangle of Bahamut, Tiamat, and Io, though all of the "lesser" deities of Asterinian, Astilabor, Chronepsis, Falazure, Garyx, Hlal, Lendys, and Tamara are common. Some magic using dragonborn even (perhaps mistakenly) worship Alder as a demigod of magic and knowledge, though Alder himself regards these people as somewhat unstable, and refuses diviine offerings (unless its something really cool or previously unknown to him). In the everyday life of an average dragonborn born and raised living in the Akhrosian Empire (or indeed, any sentient being that happens to be born a citizen of such), they are given a basic public (free) education at The Archive from the time they can walk, talk, and think for themselves. This is usually around age 6 for dragonborn, but each race has different age requirements due to the difference in mental development, like kobolds are often let in at age 3 or 4, while elves aren't admitted until age 12 or so. They are tought to speak, read, and write in draconic, common, and another language of their (or their parents') choice, basic math, history, geography, magic theory, biology, and government. They are also given basic martial training courtesy of the military at ages 14-16. At this age, they are also offered a variety of introductory courses to any conceivable profession they might be interested in. Besides the martial training, these courses are all elective and experimental, designed to help the individual decide what interests them most in life and set them on a career they enjoy. Upon reaching the age of 16, they are offered specialist courses in their desired field of study, whether that is any of the varied kinds of magic, martial training, smithing, hunting, musical training, gemcutting, innkeeping, or even clergy. Attribute Bonuses Strength -- +10 Dexterity -- +0 Constitution -- +6 Intelligence -- +10 Wisdom -- +4 Charisma -- +0 Total Bonus -- +30 Special Abilities Draconic Vision -- Can see 8 times farther and more detailed. Greater Scent -- Allows you to use your sense of smell in addition to the regular methods of tracking, granting a +6 bonus to survival when tracking. It also allows you to sense others via sense of smell, determining general direction within 80 feet, and being able to pinpoint them as though you could see them within 30 feet. Dragon Scales -- Due to their natural hard scales, dragonborn get +4 to Natural Armor. Flight -- Some dragonborn have been blessed with wings (either chosen by a pc or a 70+ on a d% roll during chargen for npcs). They can fly 120 feet/move with poor maneuverability. Breath Weapon -- Few dragonborn have the ability to use a breath weapon, but they do exist (90+ on a d% roll during chargen for both pc's and npc's). Those that do deal 1d6 damage/level of either lightning, fire, ice, or acid damage. Choosing Lightning or Acid makes it a line with a range of 60 feet. Fire or Ice makes a cone with a range of 30 feet. They can use this ability 1/day/5 levels. Racial Skill Bonuses Appraise -- +4 Balance -- +4 (if they have a tail) Jump -- +10 (If they have wings) Listen -- +4 Search -- +8 Spot -- +4 Basic Statistics Size - Medium Speed - 40 Feet (Land), 120 Feet (Fly - Poor) if they have wings Language - Draconic Natural Weapons - :: Bite - 1d6 - Can be used as a separate attack as a standard action, or in addition to your regular full round action attack. The latter imparts a -6 penalty on all attacks you make. This penalty stacks with the one from using your tail attack if you decide to use both. You can reduce the penalties from this with the Multiattack feat. :: Tail - 1d6 - Can be used as a separate attack as a standard action, or in addition to your regular full round action attack. The latter imparts a -6 penalty on all attacks you make. You can reduce the penalties from this with the Multiattack feat. Only dragonborn with tails get this attack.